


Of Night and Life

by llilyslovee



Series: Of Light and Hope [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOSF SPOILERS, F/M, One Shot, Tamlin's Daughter/Feysand's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llilyslovee/pseuds/llilyslovee
Summary: *MAJOR ACOSF SPOILERS FOR FEYSAND CHILDREN*Nyx prefers the company of his aunt and uncle to that of his parents. To make things worse, they've now had a daughter, too. The Heir to the Night Court has decided to have some... fun at the Spring Court Calanmai festival.*set several years in the future of my Elucien fic*
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nyx/Maia
Series: Of Light and Hope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Of Night and Life

Nyx stood at the edge of the Spring forest, watching the Calanmai celebrations. He’d heard that it was Tamlin’s daughter’s birthday. His parents barely mentioned the Spring Lord, preferring to pretend he didn’t exist. Uncle Lucien and Aunt Elain were on good terms with him, however, and occasionally visited the southern court.

He was fascinated by the other courts. The Illyrian mountains were… something, but Nyx found himself enjoying the warm breeze, the pounding drums, the half-wild fae. Watching them twirl and stamp in time to the music was exhilarating. Much more interesting than the dull family dinners his parents insisted on. He usually skipped them and visited his uncle and aunt in the Day Court, using the excuse of seeing his cousin. Ari was only four, but already toddling around the court, charming everyone she met.

His parents were often upset that he spent more time in the Day Court than Night. It had been the cause of many arguments, some of which had left his mother in tears and his father threatening to throw him out. Nyx had a feeling that he was the reason they had had another child. He wasn’t exactly a disappointment, but he wasn’t fond of sappy family meetings. They wanted the perfect daughter to make up for their useless son. And of course, they’d named her after some creature his mother had befriended. Baby Suri was everything Nyx wasn’t – sweet, kind and gentle.

He did love her, but there was a little resentment. Especially when they focused all their attention on her.

He pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the party. The court had recovered in recent years, mostly thanks to the ruling family of Day. His mother had refused to do any trade with Spring, which Nyx thought was a little stupid. Tamlin had already suffered enough, but it seemed she still wanted to make his innocent people pay for his crimes.

“What are you doing here?”

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a gorgeous, golden female. Maia. Tamlin’s daughter. Her beautiful face was crinkled into a frown, her forest-green eyes skeptical. They had never met before, but she clearly knew who he was.

“Wishing a beautiful female happy birthday?” He tried, giving her a winning smile. She rolled her eyes, muttering something uncomplimentary under her breath. His smirk didn’t falter as his gaze slid over her body. She was clad in a green gown that matched her eyes perfectly, but the real beauty was her body itself. Maia was wonderfully curvy, her lions-mane of hair spilling down her back, unbound. He could imagine running his hands down that body, over her lips. He could picture her moaning beneath him, that sensuous mouth closing around his-

He pushed those thoughts away as she cleared her throat, cheeks flushing slightly. Nyx silently cringed, well aware that she could smell the change in his scent. He prayed she wouldn’t look down, where his arousal was even more evident. Maia bit her lip, glancing at him. He could have sworn he detected some heat in her own gaze before she quickly looked away.

“Dance with me?” He asked, the words spilling from his lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, and he certainly didn’t want her to walk away.

“Out there? With them?” She answered his question with her own. A grin graced his lips.

“No.” He murmured, moving closer to her, until they were barely inches apart. She gazed up at him, lips parting slightly. Her breathing hitched as he tilted her chin up.

“Right here.” He finished, abruptly pulling back. A coy smile tugged the corner of her mouth up, and she held her hand out. Nyx gladly took it, pulling her close, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Her breath caught as the heir to the Night Court spun her around, the music fading to nothing as her focus moved to him. He was unfairly beautiful, considering that he was supposed to be a villain. He was, in fact, the most beautiful male she had ever seen.

His darkness curled over her shoulders, and he chuckled.

“My shadows like you.” He breathed in her ear, his hot breath on her neck making her shiver.

“You seem to like me too.” She murmured back, unable to think of a good comeback when he was so close. His lips brushed the curve of her neck.

“Nothing good happens to the people I like.” 

Maia realised that they had stopped moving. The two of them were merely stood still, pressed against each other.

She could pull away. She should pull away. But for once in her life, she wanted to step into the shadows. She wanted to feel his touch on her skin, if only for a night.

She had to go on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his throat. His breath caught, and he froze against her. Maia wondered if she had done something wrong, but he swiftly bent his mouth to hers and kissed her properly. She could have sworn she felt a shadowy wing brush her side, cocooning her in the darkness. He pulled back, both of them flushed and breathless. She had never kissed anyone before, being only eighteen, and under her father’s protective gaze the majority of the time. He clearly had done a lot of kissing, likely with increasingly beautiful females, but somehow, he was intrigued by her. Enough that he didn’t seem to plan on leaving anytime soon.

Part of her wanted to take him to her rooms, but if she did that, her father would surely find out, and that wouldn’t be good for either of them. Instead, she moved deeper into the forest, gazing back at him over her shoulder. He took the hint and followed, a smirk forming on his mouth.

Maia didn’t give herself time to reconsider, trying desperately to ignore her racing heart, knowing her desire was written all over her face. She stopped in a clearing, moving to lean against a huge oak tree. For half a second, she wondered where he’d gone, but then he was there, pressing her into the bark. Her head tilted back automatically, already missing the feel of his lips on hers. They found each other easily, his hands trailing down her sides. He buried his head in her neck, kissing and biting until she knew there would be marks the next day.

“I want to hear you moan.” He growled, voice husky. Maia bit her lip, wondering how he knew she had been holding it in, but followed his request nonetheless.

She let out a breathy moan as his lips found purchase over her slamming pulse, his echoed groan of pleasure making her flush. She went even more red when she realised just how aroused he actually was.

He pulled back, both of them panting now. Maia blushed at the look on his face. There was no way to describe it. He looked almost… tender. Like he didn’t want to hurt her. She pulled him down to meet her lips again, determined to prove that she wasn’t breakable. He laughed against her mouth, pressing himself even more closely against her. Maia’s eyes widened as he pulled back, kneeling before her. He lifted her skirts with a smirk.

“I do know how to give females pleasure with more than my cock.” He purred. She flushed again, gasping at the first lick of his tongue.

They stayed there for a very long time, tentative touches turning to breathy moans of pleasure. Neither particularly wanted the moment to end, but everything must eventually.

Nyx hoped it would be more than a night of carnal pleasure, he just didn’t realise quite how much his dream would come true.


End file.
